1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuzzy inference apparatus and, more particularly, to a control fuzzy inference apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In industrial applications of fuzzy inference apparatuses as control fuzzy inference apparatuses, a high inference speed and a simple arrangement for facilitating product assembly are desirable.
A technique for storing all inference results in a memory and looking up a look-up table using input values as addresses is an example of a system having a high inference speed. This technique is disclosed in Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 2-56602.
A technique for selecting the position of an if-part membership function by an upper bit of an input and using its lower bit to indicate the goodness of fit is an example of a system having a simple arrangement. This technique is disclosed in Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 2-93943.
Although the technique disclosed in Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 2-56602 has an advantage in a high inference speed, it requires a large memory capacity (e.g., if two 8-bit inputs are required to obtain one 8-bit output, the memory capacity becomes FF.sub.H .times.FF.sub.H =FE01.sub.H, which is about 64 Kbytes). If such a system is built in a product such as a camera, the camera becomes too large. Therefore, it is difficult to obtain a fuzzy camera.
Although the system disclosed in Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 2-93943 has a relatively simple arrangement, the position of a if-part membership function is fixed, and this system lacks versatility.